


Opposites Attract (as they say)

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Tiger & Bunny [Barnaby x Kotetsu] Stuff That I Wrote 🐅🐇 [1]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Affection and attraction, Because they are at least eleven years apart, Bromance to Romance, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It's my first time writing about this ship so please be nice, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Man/Younger Man, Slightly Out Of Character, Some Humor, Staring, Touch-starved [Referenced], Touching, [Although I tried to keep them in character but you know xD]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: They spend the night together, with kissing and touching, then cuddling after everything ❦ ⚣ That's all ♡
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. & Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: Tiger & Bunny [Barnaby x Kotetsu] Stuff That I Wrote 🐅🐇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942339
Kudos: 15





	Opposites Attract (as they say)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Come to me. In the night hours. I will wait for you. And I can't sleep. 'Cause thoughts devour. Thoughts of you consume. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. Stay with me a little longer. I will wait for you. Shadows creep. And want grows stronger. Deeper than the truth. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. I can't help but be wrong in the dark. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. I can't help but be wrong in the dark. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts.' 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> This is probably slightly out of character, but I hope that you all enjoy/love what I wrote anyway 💙

It was a night like any other, bright city lights, loud music and voices everywhere. Everything was good. That moonlight, from this night, shined down and also illuminated everything in a dim lighting. 

Meanwhile, Barnaby was at his place and in the bathroom. He stays where he was, for awhile. It's kinda hot in there, from just taking a warm shower as well. 

Barnaby stared at himself, at his reflection, in that mirror. He sighed softly, touching it. He was deep in his thoughts. 

Without _him_ , he felt different mixed emotions, he was feeling kinda empty and lonely. 'Why is that..?' he had thought, in his faded mind. 

Then he had snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts again now. 

He washed his eyes with water, loving that coldness on his pale skin. He breathed calmly, this all made him feel better. 

After that, he walked out of there, just wearing sweatpants (with boxers underneath) and a towel around his neck, hanging down from it. 

Barnaby noticed something, or rather, someone was there. He knows who it was, after he saw him. It was Kotetsu, naturally. 

He eyed him. "Still here?" he asked him, with slight sarcasm in his voice. 

Kotetsu just nodded at that, as he hummed out a noise. He hadn't looked at him, while he was lying down on this other male's bed. Although he sat upwards, after awhile, it seemed like. 

Barnaby let out another sigh, although he didn't do anything about it, not really minding him being around him. "Fine, you can stay, if you want." 

"Thanks." It's all that was said, from Kotetsu, as his voice was kinda quiet. But loud enough for Barnaby to hear him.

Barnaby still was nodding to this, saying nothing else ethier. Being just as silent as him. 

After that, a silence falls between them. An obvious tension there, but neither of these guys wanted to say or do something about this. 

Barnaby was thinking again, until he snapped out of his thoughts. His mind was not so faded anymore, being very clear now. On what he has to do. 

He took off that small towel, putting it down and on a metal rack, then he went back into the room. 

Kotetsu was watching him, as his own mind wandered, wondering what he was doing. He got his answer, soon enough after. 

Barnaby walked over to him, getting even closer to that older male. He gets on the bed. He got on top of him. 

"..what are you..?" 

Instead of talking, Barnaby just kissed him. He loves how smooth those soft of this other male's felt like. He kept going. 

Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu's neck, thinking for a second. 'His warmth feels nice..' 

Kotetsu let out a quiet noise, a silent hum. He's kissing him back, just slightly though. He was staring at Barnaby, quietly. Into those green eyes. That almost pierced into his soul, it seemed like. 

He reached out to him, touching that blonde hair of Barnaby's, putting his fingers through it. He loved this softness from it. He gazed over at him. 

Barnaby puts his fingers through Kotetsu's hair too, in dark locks, filled with a soft yet smooth feeling. Which he also loves, actually. 

He stared at him, into Kotetsu's eyes, a bit. Silently. He deepened it, slowly. He tasted him. It was sweet-tasting, strangely yet nicely enough. He also was loving that scent he gets from him, it's a cologne he didn't recognize. He touched him as well. 

Kotetsu closed his eyes. He was shivering at that touch, although he held in a moan, not wanting to let this noise out. He was afraid of feeling embarrassed. He was unsure, but he still let Barnaby do what he wanted. Which was touching his body. 

Barnaby does just that, then he pulls off Kotetsu's tie. He also unbuttoned this vest on him. He takes that hat off this older guy and throws it on the ground. He undid those black pants too, although he doesn't pull them down. He was taking that vest off as well, throwing it away from them. Just like everything else. He was about to do the same thing with that long sleeved, dark green shirt. Then he thought of something. 

He was turning him around, onto his stomach. He's still on top of Kotetsu as well. He pinned Kotetsu down, under him too. It was quite the sight that he could get used to. He has a slight grin again now. 

Kotetsu was staring, for a bit, as he thought that he was dreaming. He was deep in these thoughts for a second there. He remembered how he masturbated while thinking about _him_ , a few times, which he had daydreamed of that other male for awhile. But this can't be really happening..right? 

Barnaby looked at him, noticing how Kotetsu was spacing out, eventually he just touched him again. To snap him out of it. 

"What's wrong? Old man.." 

Kotetsu realized it, what was said, hearing that. His stare on him again. He was sighing softly himself now. "..I'm not that much older than you." 

He stayed there, with him. Not pushing him away. 

Barnaby smirked, at what Kotetsu said. "Yeah, I know." He leans on him. 

"What are you doing..?" Kotetsu had asked. 

"Nothing.." Barnaby started kissing onto this older male's back, on that warm skin. 

Kotetsu got startled, yet he liked this slight sensation, although he wouldn't admit that. He sat upwards now. 

Barnaby just kept his smirk again, on those soft-looking lips. He stayed behind him. He pulled down that other male's shirt. He takes it off as he was throwing this piece of clothing on the ground. 

Kotetsu watched him, when he did that. He tensed slightly. He breathed quietly, tensing a bit after that. 

Barnaby noticed all this, staring at him, silently. "Just relax..I don't bite." he said to him, with a smirk. That was warm and gentle, strangely enough. 

'Is he flirting with me..? That's strange, new..' Kotetsu had thought, to himself. He knew that this other male talking to him like this was also different. After that, he said something else, with his low voice. "You're right. Bunnies aren't supposed to bite anyway." 

Barnaby almost laughed softly at that, then he just smiled and within a calming smirk. He was on him again now after another second. He leaned down, over him and against his body. He kinda liked it. He reached down, about to touch that clothed shaft. That's obviously hardening by the second. 

Kotetsu stopped him, grabbing that younger guy's wrist, as he gripped onto it. Just slightly. 

Barnaby didn't seem to mind this. He was breathing, in a quiet way. "..you're so tense..how long has it been since someone has touched you?" he said into Kotetsu's ear. 

Kotetsu shivered a bit. He blushed deeply, into a dark reddish shade, already flustered. It seemed like. 'What the hell is wrong with him? He's acting so weird, this is all very strange for him to do..' He was thinking to himself again now. Although he can't find it in his heart to stop Barnaby, for some reason, he doesn't resist him. 

Barnaby was smirking, softer than usual, also warmly softened. That urge and temptation to do something was too much. He had resisted before, but then he couldn't. He was unable to, wanting him. 

He kissed this other male's neck, leaving a slight mark on that skin there, loving this warmth from him. "Tiger, Kotetsu.." His warm breath was also on Kotetsu's neck. 

Kotetsu felt warmer than ever. He almost drowned in that feeling, yet he also loved it. He wanted more as well. He was still blushing, a bit even, after thinking of all this. "Bunny.." He was resisting it, not letting out any noises from his mouth. 

Barnaby pushed Kotetsu down again, on the bed and on his back now. Just like last time. He kept him there, pinning Kotetsu underneath him. "You're being very quiet, I wanna hear you." 

Kotetsu almost let out another shiver, when he heard that from this other male above him. He was breathing, in a heavy way, his face heated up. He breathed as he took in that scent from those sheets under himself. He realized that it was Barnaby's scent. He has a darkened blush. Because he loves this too, even about him. 

Barnaby had a smile. He kissed Kotetsu's back again, down on the spine now. He's also kissing that neck again, on this warm skin. That he loved. 

Kotetsu let out some breaths and low noises. Even if he didn't want to. It was because that other male was kissing on his most sensitive areas on his skin. He was loving this sensation, it gave him a bit of bliss. Strangely enough. He never thought that he would like him that way or love this younger male's touch. But he does. Although he wouldn't admit this out loud, ever. 

Which Barnaby seemed not to mind anyway. 

Kotetsu panted as he gripped onto the bed sheets, although not too tightly. 

Barnaby grinned softly. He turned him around again. Now he was leaning down and over him once more. He was kissing on Kotetsu's collarbones. He leaves marks there too. He also gave him another kiss, on the lips. 

Kotetsu lets him do that. Just like he let this other male do what he wants with him, for now. Or at least that's what he thought to himself. 

They kissed for awhile, both guys letting out a hum in it. They kept kissing for a bit longer, softly even. 

Both of them were lying down, after that, not doing anything else. Maybe they will sometime, until later on. 

Bunny thought about it, when he will hold him properly, making love to Tiger. He was thinking about it for a bit. He wrapped his own arms around him. 

They're just cuddling for now, snuggled closely on each other again. 

Kotetsu and Barnaby were both also thinking as they're on that comfy bed. 

It has been awhile since he last slept peacefully and from being so close to someone else's warmth. It's nice. 

They both thought this in their faded minds, hearing each other's faint and calm breathing, also their silent heartbeats. Their chests rising and falling, ever so slightly. Everything was quiet now, other than that. It was very peaceful again. 

Their fates were intertwined, with always being together, there for each other. Being partners and both of them having the same ability as one another. 

It's more than a dream, being with each other. 

They cuddled for a bit, nuzzled against their warm bodies, very close and under a blanket as it was halfway over them. They are taking in each other's scents and warmth, while a nice silence was between them. 

Eventually, they had fallen asleep together, also peacefully. On that cold and dark night. In a quietness. That's both calm and silent as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💜


End file.
